vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
All Apologies
All Apologies is the eleventh episode of fourth season of Syfy's Van Helsing, and the fiftieth episode of the series overall.Van Helsing - Episode 4.11 - All Apologies - Promo, Sneak Peek, Promotional Photos + Press Release - SpoilerTV Synopsis Now that Violet knows where the 3 Pages are, she returns to Fort Collins with Axel and Julius. Recap SPOILERS AHEAD Michaela and Oracle invade Hansen’s mind in hopes of learning how to free the Dark One from the Dark Realm. However, Hansen refuses to betray his children and given them the three pages. He manages to overpower Oracle and Michaela and force them out his mind. Oracle devises a plan. She tells Michaela to stay back and gather her strength while she takes Hansen back to Fort Collins and digs deeper into his mind to learn the location of the three pages. Axel, Julius, Violet, Jack, and Ivory pull off to the side of the road after their car breaks down. Julius wonders if what Darius said about there being a safe zone is true. All they know for certain is that Darius was broadcasting to someone. Jack and Ivory explain to Violet that while Hansen may be a vampire, he does in fact still care for them as he helped Violet escape. He also sent Violet the clues about the pages. Jack wants to go back for him, but Violet wants to get to the pages before they fall into the wrong hands. With that, they part ways. Ivory and Jack take off to save Hansen while Violet, Julius, and Axel head for Fort Collins. Oracle has rendered Hansen powerless and tied him to a chair. She appears to him as Violet and accuses him of still being loyal to the Dark One. Hansen grows so angry that he reverts back into his true form. Oracle knows much about Jack and Violet. How they’re special. However, if they go against the Dark One, they will fail, and Oracle will bend them to her will. Axel, Julius, and Violet scope out Fort Collins. The facility is crawling with special-ops soldiers, leaving Julius to conclude that Darius was telling the truth about their being a place untouched by vampires. Violet recalls how Avery used to come until she was killed. However, Violet doesn’t know where they would come from. Oracle disguises herself as Avery and meets with Colonel Nicholson to discuss the base and Hansen’s disappearance. The Colonel asks about Jack, Violet, Julius, and Ivory. They hace photos of them from the gladiator arena. They’re also looking for the nearby abandoned hotel, where the Colonel suspect they may be held up. Oracle asks to know more, but it’s above Avery’s clearance. It’s a Presidential order. The Colonel intends to apprehend Hansen, his children, and anything else he deems relevant. Michaela senses Ivory’s loss and appoints another Sister, Mira, as her replacement. Michaela has devised a plan of her own. One that doesn’t include Oracle. Once they’ve freed the Dark One, Michaela assures Mira there will be a reckoning. Michaela is strapped down to a table, and she and the Sisters begin to chant. Unbeknownst to them, Ivory and Violet watch from behind a column. Ivory explains they’re performing a ritual to remove Michaela’s heart. She’ll remained unharmed if done correctly. When going into battles, ancient vampires used to remove their heart to prevent them from being staked. Jack and Ivory take this opportunity to strike. They lure one of the Sisters over and, Jack bites her. The plan is to free the others and kill Michaela while she’s vulnerable. A now human Mira, puts her mask back on and rejoins the ritual as if nothing happened. They carve out Michaela’s heart and puts it in a box. Jack, Ivory, and Mira make their move and a brawl ensues. Ivory rushes Michaela, but she is outmatched. Fortunately, Jack manages to get to the box and stab Michaela’s heart. Ivory finishes her off by cutting off her head. Oracle can feel Michaela’s demise from Fort Collins. She’s greatly pleased with this development. Having killed Michaela and turned the Sisters human, Violet and Ivory vow to take down the Dark One. Mira reveals that Oracle took Hansen to Fort Collins to uncover things he has kept secret for years. Ivory wishes to join Jack as she feels she owes her a great debt. While Jack insists this isn’t the case, she welcomes the company. Axel pulls up to Fort Collins gate. He’s asked if he’s seen Violet, Jack, Julius, or Ivory. Of course, Axel claims he hasn’t. The soldiers demand that he open up the back of the truck. A foul smell comes pouring out the back. The truck is filled with dirty clothes. Axel claims he’s just doing business; he got the clothes off dead people and sells them to a guy in Low Town. After making it past the guards, Axel, Violet, and Julius plot on how to gain access to the compound and retrieve the three pages. Violet wants to sneak in on her own, but Axel’s concerned she’ll get caught. Julius also wants to join her as he hopes to find out what happened to Doc. Rather than storming in together, Axel comes up with a new plan. Axel approaches the guards with Julius as his prisoner, claiming he caught him. They radio in for back up. In doing so, they leave the halls exposed, allowing Violet to sneak through undetected. Just outside, Julius charges at the soldiers, forcing them to shoot. Unaware of his ability to heal, they believe him to be dead and dispose of the body. Violet creeps throughout Fort Collins. She sees Oracle, disguised as Avery talking to the soldiers. After the disperse, she makes her way down the hall. Oracle senses her, but does not act. She's practicing stillness, as it’s the key to freeing the Dark One. The Colonel orders his men to be prepared in case the others on their list show up. As for Axel, Colonel Nicholson has him detained for questioning. Violet sneaks into her father’s office. She sees the grandfather clock and painting from her visions. She flips the painting over. On the back, hidden under a layer of paper is the three pages. Axel is handcuffed to a table. Colonel Nicholson has looked into his history. He knows that Axel was dispatched to a hospital in Seattle the day of the Rising. Axel gave his name at the front gate. Name, rank, and unit was all they needed to run his name through the database. The fact that there’s still technology has Axel questioning if there really is a safe zone. The Colonel asks about Vanessa, who Axel was supposed to protect. Axel claims he caught Julius in Low Town and that he was by himself. However, Colonel Nicholson’s men found the hotel they were in. All torn up. Bodies everywhere. His men sent him some images that didn’t make the television broadcast. Images that consist of Axel with Jack, Violet, and Julius. So, he knows that Axel’s lying to him. He specifically points out Violet, who he knows can turn a vampire human with a single bite. Axel agrees to talk, but only if Nicholson sends his guys away. He accommodates Axel. Unbeknownst to Nicholson, Axel’s simply buying time until he can break free of his cuffs with the pin he stole off of Nicholson’s jacket. Julius wakes in the morgue. He finds his way to the office and goes through the paperwork to see what happened to Doc. He discovers she was sent to the Sunshine unit. Violet sneaks throughout Fort Collins attempting to find a way out. Violet gets past the guard. However, instead of leaving as she planned, she turns around and follows a feeling she has that leads her to her father, though she doesn’t recognize him in his true form. He asks if she followed his clues and found the painting. She’s cautious. Still unsure if this is truly her father. She tests him with a question that only he would know the answer to. He answers correctly, and Violet realizes that he is who he says he is. Hansen wants Violet to escape while she still can, but she refuses to leave him behind. Colonel Nicholson asks Axel about Violet. He doesn’t answer. As Julius dispatches of the guards outside the door, Axel takes the opportunity to strip the Colonel of his firearm and take control of the situation. Now that they know where to find Doc, Axel and Julius plan their escape. However, they won’t make it far with the Colonel as a hostage. Axel tries a different approach. The Colonel wants to know about Vanessa and Violet, as well as talk to the rest of his "most wanted list", and that only happens if they trust each other. So, Axel hands the Colonel his back. Jack and Ivory sneak into Fort Collins, using one of the Sisters as a decoy to distract the guards. Axel, Julius, and Colonel Nicholson meet Violet and Hansen at the exit. Hansen appears to be dying. He can barely stand. They explain to Nicholson that the brides to the Dark One all possess the ability to shape-shift. They need to leave before Oracle returns. Violet adds that she has taken on Avery’s appearance. Axel, Julius, Violet, Hansen, and Colonel Nicholson take refuge in some sort of basement. They are joined by Jack and Ivory. Violet tells Jack that she rescued their father and how just like the other brides, he can shape-shift, and what they’re seeing is his true form. The form they knew was an illusion. Jack wonders what’s wrong with him, as he lays in bed sick, but no one knows. Violet then pulls out the three pages, which none of them know how to use. Oracle returns to find Hansen gone, though she is pleased. Allowing the pieces to find their path to the Dark One. Cast Starring *Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing (credit only) *Jonathan Scarfe as Axel Miller *Aleks Paunovic as Julius *Keeya King as Violet *Nicole Munoz as Jack *Neal McDonough as Hansen Guest Star *Aaron Douglas as Colonel Nicholson Additional *Jesse Stanley as Oracle *Jennifer Cheon as Ivory *Anna Galvin as Avery *Heather Doerksen as Michaela *Dakota Daulby as Willem *Briana Skye as Mira *Kheon Clarke as Special Ops #1 *Demord Dann as Special Ops #2 *Klarc Wilson as Special Ops #3 Trivia Multimedia |-|Promotional Images= VH-Promo-4x11-All-Apologies-01-Oracle.jpg VH-Promo-4x11-All-Apologies-02-Mira.jpg VH-Promo-4x11-All-Apologies-03-Violet.jpg VH-Promo-4x11-All-Apologies-04-Michaela.jpg VH-Promo-4x11-All-Apologies-05-Hansen.jpg VH-Promo-4x11-All-Apologies-06-Violet-Axel.jpg |-|Videos= VAN HELSING Season 4 Episode 11 Sneak Peek SYFY VAN HELSING Jack And Ivory Fight Michaela Season 4 Episode 11 SYFY VAN HELSING Violet Makes Amends With Her Father Season 4 Episode 11 SYFY Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes